1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cover for a straddle type vehicle, and to a straddle type vehicle including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a body cover having a shroud which is fastened to a body frame of a straddle type vehicle through less number of fastening points, and to a straddle type vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is known a structure in which a shroud is enlarged in rear and lower directions so that it does not interfere with the occupant's legs. An example of such structure is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-25376.
Enlargement in the shroud requires more fastening points for fastening the shroud to a body frame and the like, which leads to increase in the number of parts or enlargement in the vehicle body size because the fastening portion protrudes in the vehicle width direction.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstance. Accordingly one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a straddle type vehicle whose shroud can be fastened to a body frame and the like through less fastening points.